Jam and Bitty
by ptl4ever419
Summary: The Fates are stepping in... Elizabeth Potter, usually known as Ellie, walks into the Forbidden Forrest fully expecting to meet her death, what she did not expect was to be displaced in time and gain a whole new set of memories from that time.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** The majority of this chapter is taken directly from J. K. Rowling's Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows. This will be the only chapter that that will be the case. I own nothing except maybe my OC's but even that is circumspect. (This disclaimer will apply for the whole story)

 **Prologue**

"You've been so brave."

She could not speak. Her eyes feasted on her mother, and she thought that she would like to stand and look at her forever, and that would be enough.

"You are nearly there," said James. "Very close. We are . . . so proud of you."

"Does it hurt?" The childish question had fallen from Ellie's lips before she could stop it.

"Dying? Not at all," said Sirius. "Quicker and easier than falling asleep."

"And he will want it to be quick. He wants it over," said Remus.

"I didn't want you to die," Ellie said. These words came without her volition. "Any of you. I'm sorry -"

She addressed Remus more than any of them, beseeching him. "- right after you'd had your son . . . Remus, I'm sorry -"

"I am sorry too," he said. "Sorry I will never know him . . . but he will know why I died and I hope he will understand. I was trying to make a world in which he could live a happier life."

A chilly breeze that seemed to emanate from the heart of the forest lifted the hair at Ellie's brow and back. She knew that they would not tell her to go, that it would have to be her decision.

"You'll stay with me?"

"Until the very end," said James.

"They won't be able to see you?" asked Ellie.

"We are part of you," said Sirius. "Invisible to anyone else."

Ellie looked at her mother.

"Stay close to me," she said quietly.

And she set off. The dementors' chill did not overcome her; she passed through it with her companions, and they acted like Patronuses to her, and together they marched through the old trees that grew closely together, their branches tangled, their roots gnarled and twisted underfoot. Ellie clutched the Cloak tightly around her in the darkness, traveling deeper and deeper into the forest, with no idea where exactly Voldemort was, but sure that she would find him. Beside her, making scarcely a sound, walked James, Sirius, Remus, and Lily, and their presence was her courage, and the reason she was able to keep putting one foot in front of the other.

A thud and a whisper: Some other living creature had stirred close by. Ellie stopped under the Cloak, peering around, listening, and her mother and father, Remus and Sirius stopped too.

"Someone there," came a rough whisper close at hand. "She's got an Invisibility Cloak. Could it be - ?"

Two figures emerged from behind a nearby tree: Their wands flared, and Ellie saw Yaxley and Dolohov peering into the darkness, directly at the place Ellie, her mother and father and Sirius and Remus stood. Apparently they could not see anything.

They had traveled on mere minutes when Ellie saw light ahead, and Yaxley and Dolohov stepped out into a clearing that Ellie knew had been the place where the monstrous Aragog had once lived. The remnants of his vast web were there still, but the swarms of descendants he had spawned had been driven out by the Death Eaters, to fight for their cause.

A fire burned in the middle of the clearing, and its flickering light fell over a crowd of completely silent, watchful Death Eaters. Some of them were still masked and hooded; others showed their faces. Two giants sat on the outskirts of the group, casting massive shadows over the scene, their faces cruel, rough-hewn like rock. Ellie saw Fenrir, skulking, chewing his long nails; the great blond Rowle was dabbing at his bleeding lip. She saw Lucius Malfoy, who looked defeated and terrified, and Narcissa, whose eyes were sunken and full of apprehension.

Every eye was fixed upon Voldemort, who stood with his head bowed, and his white hands folded over the Elder Wand in front of him. He might have been praying, or else counting silently in his mind, and Ellie, standing still on the edge of the scene, thought absurdly of a child counting in a game of hide-and-seek. Behind his head, still swirling and coiling, the great snake Nagini floated in her glittering, charmed cage, like a monstrous halo.

"I thought she would come," said Voldemort in his high, clear voice, his eyes on the leaping flames. "I expected her to come."

Nobody spoke. They seemed as scared as Ellie, whose heart was now throwing itself against her ribs as though determined to escape the body she was about to cast aside. Her hands were sweating as she pulled off the Invisibility Cloak and stuffed it beneath her robes, with her wand. She did not want to be tempted to fight.

"I was, it seems . . . mistaken," said Voldemort.

"You weren't."

Ellie said it as loudly as she could, with all the force she could muster: She did not want to sound afraid. The Resurrection Stone slipped from between her numb fingers, and out of the corner of her eyes she saw her parents, Sirius, and Remus vanish as she stepped forward into the firelight. At that moment she felt that nobody mattered but Voldemort. It was just the two of them.

The illusion was gone as soon as it had come. The giants roared as the Death Eaters rose together, and there were many cries, gasps, even laughter. Voldemort had frozen where he stood, but his red eyes had found Ellie, and he stared as Ellie moved toward him, with nothing but the fire between them.

Then a voice yelled: "ELLIE! NO!"

She turned: Hagrid was bound and trussed, tied to a tree nearby. His massive body shook the branches overhead as he struggled, desperate.

"NO! NO! ELLIE, WHAT'RE YEH - ?"

"QUIET!" shouted Rowle, and with a flick of his wand, Hagrid was silenced.

Ellie could feel her wand against her chest, but she made no attempt to draw it. She knew that the snake was too well protected, knew that if she managed to point the wand at Nagini, fifty curses would hit her first. And still, Voldemort and Ellie looked at each other, and now Voldemort tilted his head a little to the side, considering the girl standing before him, and a singularly mirthless smile curled the lipless mouth.

"Elizabeth Potter," he said very softly. His voice might have been part of the spitting fire. "The Girl Who Lived."

None of the Death Eaters moved. They were waiting: Everything was waiting. Hagrid was struggling, and Bellatrix was panting, and Ellie thought inexplicably of Fred, and his blazing look, and the feel of his lips on hers-

Voldemort had raised his wand. His head was still tilted to one side, like a curious child, wondering what would happen if he proceeded. Ellie looked back into the red eyes, and wanted it to happen now, quickly, while she could still stand, before she lost control, before she betrayed fear -

Everything seemed to freeze and three female voices speaking over each other (one young, one middle aged, and one of advanced age) so that it seemed only one whispered hoarsely,

"Καθώς το σκοτάδι έχει επικρατήσει

Ο χρόνος θα γυρίσει πίσω.

Πάρτε αυτή την ψυχή να ευνοημένη θέση της,

Για να βοηθήσει όσους χρειάζονται τη χάρη της εξοικονόμησης.

Το υπόλοιπο θα πρέπει να αποκατασταθεί."

She saw Voldemort's mouth move and a flash of green light, heard a childish voice calling her name from afar and then everything was gone.

AN:/ Hey guys had this on the burner for a while and was playing around with photoshop today so finally decided to publish it.

Translation of Greek:

As darkness has prevailed

Time will turn back.

Take this soul to her favoured place,

In order to help those who need her saving grace.

The balance shall be restored.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Ellie awoke to a pounding headache.

A long time later, or maybe no time at all, it came to her that she must exist, must be more than disembodied thought, because she was lying, definitely lying, on some surface. Therefore she had a sense of touch, and the thing against which she lay existed too. She realised quite quickly that the thing she upon which she lay was a bed, a very soft and comfortable bed. She wondered whether, as she could feel, she would be able to see. In opening them, she discovered that she had eyes. She lay in, what appeared to be, a child's four poster bed. Next to her on the bed lay a small child with short dark hair. The child was gazing at her with enchanting hazel eyes hidden behind glasses; Ellie imagined her father must have looked similar as a child. "Bitty!" the child shouted, "You're alive!" The child hugged her tightly mumbling about her being all right as an older dark haired woman glided in.

"James," the woman reprimanded, "I thought I told you not to wake up your cousin." The woman's voice was gentle, but firm as she placed a hand between the child's shoulders. The child who had now been identified as James.

Ellie was very confused, since when did she have a cousin named James. Something seemed to click and memories came rushing into her mind. Suddenly she realised this woman was her aunt and the child was her Jam, her cousin. That her name was Elizabeth Helene Potter, the almost eight year old orphan of Richard Darius Potter and Elladora Helene Potter née Fawley. But her mind also remembered being Elizabeth Lilith Potter, the seventeen almost eighteen year old orphan of James Charlus Potter and Lily Marie Potter née Evans, The Girl Who Lived. Her mind was in conflict, but Ellie, always a practical thinker, decided to go with the memories that included the people at present with her. "Auntie 'Rea? Jam?" Ellie's voice was hesitant as she said the familiar and yet foreign names.

"BITTY!" The little boy almost tackled her in his excitement and relief at her voice.

"James," the woman scolded her son, "How are you feeling sweetling?" Her aunt asked stroking her brow. Ellie leaned against it, amazed at the feeling of being cared for thusly.

"Better," she croaked, her voice slightly hoarse.

"Blinky," her aunt's voice called. A house elf popped into the bedroom, "Can I please have a glass of water and some soup for Ellie?"

The little house elf nodded before saying, "Yes, Lady Dorea," and popping down to the kitchen to return with the asked for items not a minute later.

"Thank you, Auntie," Ellie said, thanking her aunt for asking for some water. "What happened?"

"You fell off your broom Bitty, don't you remember?" Her Jam asked looking concerned.

More memories swirled in her head, flying around the yard with Jam, throwing a quaffle back and forth, then darkness. "It's all a bit blurred, the last thing I remember is flying with Jam."

"You were flying with me, but I looked away for a second and then you weren't on your broom anymore," Jam said, "So I ran to get mum and then she levitated you back here and did a spell to check you over."

"You had a concussion and a few broken bones," Auntie 'Rea said with gentle swipe to her niece's brow, "But I fixed you right up."

"Oh," Ellie said, still rather confused. Her head was still throbbing and there were so many thoughts swirling around inside her head that it was hard to concentrate.

The house elf popped back in and handed Aunt 'Rea a silver tray that had a pitcher filled with water, a glass, and a bowl of covered soup. "Will that be all Lady Dorea?" Blinky asked.

"Yes, Blinky. Thank you," Aunt 'Rea said to the elf, taking the tray for her hands and setting it on Ellie's side table. "James, help me get your cousin to sit up, please," Aunt 'Rea said to Jam. The two of the worked to help Ellie sit up slowly and propped her up with pillows. Aunt 'Rea poured some water into the glass and handed it to Ellie.

"Thank you, Auntie," Ellie said, taking small sips from the glass as Jam hovered next to her, looking ready to help in any way.

"Of course, sweetling," Aunt 'Rea took the glass back when it was half full and exchanged it with the soup and spoon, which she slowly fed to Ellie while perched neatly on the edge of the bed. Jam still looked very concerned about her so Ellie took his hand in hers and gave it a slight squeeze to let him know she really was okay. He relaxed minutely, but was still very attentive in his attention.

"Auntie 'Rea?" Ellie inquired.

"Yes, sweetling, what is it?" Aunt 'Rea asked softly.

"Where is Uncle Charlie? I'm surprised he's not here too," Ellie commented on her Uncle's absence. It had been a Sunday when she and Jam were playing on their brooms so he had been doing paperwork in his office.

"He's at work, sweetling. You've been unconscious for a few days now. It's half twelve on Wednesday now," Aunt 'Rea carefully told the child.

Ellie was astonished. It was Wednesday! That meant she'd been unconscious for almost three days now. Oh, her poor Jam must have been so worried. She couldn't remember a time where she and Jam had been without out each other's conversation for such a time. They'd been each other's best friend since either of them could remember. Ellie had been Auntie 'Rea's and Uncle Charlie's charge since she was about 15 months old. Both her parents, and all of her mother's family had died in what had infamously been called the Fawley Fire. Her father's parents had both died before she was born so she went to her father's closest relative, Lord George Potter. Lord Potter was 89 when her father died though and both he and his wife had not been the sole caregiver of such a young child for years so the responsibility fell to Charlus Potter and his wife, Dorea Potter nee Black, who had a son a few months older than Ellie. Ellie didn't remember her parents or her mother's family, but that hadn't stopped the rest of her family from telling her about them. Not much really changed for Ellie, either, when her parents had died; her room just moved to a different wing of the Manor. She grew up about the same she would have had her parents lived. She missed them, of course, but more the idea of them than for any other reason as she never wanted for anything her parents would have given her that her Auntie and Uncle didn't. She and Jam were just as close as they would have been had her parents lived, well, okay, maybe that part is a lie. She and Jam probably were closer because they shared everything, including his parents and meals, which they would not have otherwise. All in all, as bad as it may make her for thinking, she didn't think she missed out on all that much my not having parents.

~J~B~

Dorea gave a slight smile as she watch Ellie and her James fall asleep on Ellie's bed. She carefully removed the pillows that had been propping Ellie up and tucked the two of them in. She was glad James was sleeping; he had been out of his mind with worry about his cousin, his sister really. She didn't even want to contemplate what would have become of him if he had lost hist Bitty. Dorea's smile widened just a bit when she thought of the nicknames the two of them called each other Jam and Bitty. Her mind back to the incident that had caused those nicknames.

James and Ellie had been about three or four when all of the elder Potters were away from the Manor for a Ball so Blinky, one of the house elves, was set to watching them. The two of had somehow managed to skirt the house elf to find the kitchen and Ellie had then managed to upend a tub of Jam on James' head. Ever since then Ellie had somehow associated James with Jam, calling out that instead of his name.

As for how James nicknamed Ellie, that had happened much earlier and was jus as funny. James despite being only about 5 months older than his cousin was much bigger than her. So everyone was always warning him to be gentle with the itty bitty baby and somehow that had stuck for James, he was always very careful with his Bitty.

Dorea sighed, walking in the direction of George Potter's study to let him know that his great-granddaughter was out of the woods now. She knocked on the door and waited for his standard, "Enter," before opening the door, closing it behind her and taking a seat in one of the chairs in front of his desk. George looked up from his paper work before signing one last thing before setting it down and giving Dorea his full attention. "Well, what news do you have Dorea?" He enquired.

Dorea responded promptly with, "Ellie awoke and I was able to get her to eat and drink something before both she and James fell back asleep. She seemed fine, and the scan I ran after they fell asleep came back as you would expect. It seems there will be no lasting damage."

George looked relieved with that pronouncement, and visibly relaxed, "That is good. I'm glad she is seems to be recovering well, I don't even want to think what would have happened without you here Dorea. I may have been hesitant for you to have gotten that Healer training when you and Charlus first married, but I can't help but be thankful now."

Dorea felt a bit of pride to hear George say that, he had been most against a bonded witch training in something outside the home. She would have to tell Charlus that when he got back from work, he would sure get a good laugh from hearing his grandfather admit she was right, in not so many words. She and George chatted a bit more about James and Ellie before she left to check on them again, and work on a few thing before Charlus got home.

AN:/ Early than I promised some of you, but didn't have much to do today. I made a wikia for anyone who wants to take a look.

Also for anyone who notices a resemblance between my story and MaryRoyale's Roundabout Destiny that's because there is. She inspired the beginning of this story and so I just wanted to take the time to acknowledge that and thank her for her amazing stories.

Hope you enjoyed Ptl4ever419


End file.
